Chrysalis
by Crys Ritter
Summary: Ever wonder how Legolas got that scar?
1. Default Chapter

Chrysalis

By

Crys Ritter

I don't own any of the recognizable characters but I'll take Legolas if they wanna give him up! Eärerion and Eladien are mine; based on people I know and love! 

Have you ever wondered how Legolas got that cute little crescent shaped scar on his right cheek? 

***

Legolas grinned at his brother; "I told you I could beat you with the bow and arrow."

Eärerion snorted, "I don't care how good you are with the bow, you're still a mouthy little shrimp."

"Am not!" Legolas argued.

"Are so!"

"Am Not!"

"Are So!"

"I AM NOT!" Legolas yelled.

"YES! YOU! ARE!"

"Children!" A voice shouted from the garden. 

Legolas and Eärerion immediately ceased their arguing.

"Yes Mother?" They called, meekly.

"Enough!"

"Yes Mother." Both boys said.

"Are too." Eärerion whispered.

"Am not." Legolas hissed.

"Chipmunk."

"Moose."

"Mouse."

"Trout."

"Coward."

Legolas began to loose his temper, "You take that back." He growled past gritted teeth.

"Make me." Eärerion dared.

Legolas dropped his bow and arrows and leapt at his brother. Although Legolas was the elder of the pair, Eärerion was taller and heavier, it didn't take long for Eärerion to pin his brother to the ground and sit on him.

"Hah!" Eärerion gloated.

Legolas fought back the tears that threatened to spill. "I'm not afraid of you."

Eärerion raised his fist as if to strike Legolas in the face but his elder brother never flinched. "I'm bored of this game." He got up, punching Legolas in the chest as he did so. "I'm going swimming." Eärerion started to walk away but paused to throw one last taunt over his shoulder. "Are you coming or are you too scared?"

Legolas sat up, rubbing his chest; "I'm not a coward." He said evenly.

"Then why won't you swim at the falls?"

Legolas looked away, "I just don't want to."

Eärerion turned to go, but Legolas still heard his brother's final whispered word. "Coward."

Only when his brother was out of sight did the young Elf let the tears fall. "I'm not a coward." He whispered. "I'll show you." He wiped away the tears and dusted his clothing off. Legolas dredged up a smile and went to the garden, hoping that his mother wouldn't notice how red his eyes were.

Lady Eladien was sitting by the small creek that ran through the garden, when she saw her son she laid down the book she'd been reading.

"Legolas, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mother, I just got some dirt in my eyes."

"You boys play too rough." She scolded lightly.

"Mother, can I go and visit Elrond and Arwen?"

"May I." she corrected.

"May I go visit Elrond and Arwen?"

"What brought on this sudden urge to travel?"

"Nothing. I just thought since I haven't seen them in a long time it might be nice to go for a visit."

"Has Eärerion been tormenting you about the falls again?" She asked gently.

"You know Father forbid him to."

Eladien reached for her son's hands and pulled him down to sit beside her. She resisted the urge to pull him onto her lap; Legolas didn't like to be babied anymore. "You can't lie to me." She smiled, "I'm your mother and I know when you aren't telling me the truth."

Legolas ducked his head, trying to avoid meeting her eyes. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

Eladien lifted his head with a hand under his chin. "Because you won't look at me."

"Can I go?" Legolas asked, trying to change the subject. "Please?"

"Of course you can go." She squeezed his hands in hers, "Githranduil can take you."

"But Mother, I'm old enough to go by myself." Legolas tried not to whine as it annoyed his mother greatly. "I know the way and it's not dangerous."

Eladien studied her son for several minutes, trying not to smile at his wide-eyed pleading look. "I suppose we'll have to let you go by yourself sometime."

"Thanks Mother!" Legolas hugged her.

"But not..." she began,

"Pleasepleaseplease?" He interrupted.

"As I was trying to say," she squeezed his arm, "but not until I help you pack."

Legolas threw his arms around his mother and laughed.

***

Legolas let his mother pack his travel bag as he stood staring out the window hardly daring to breathe lest she change her mind about letting him go.

"How long to you plan to stay?" Asked Thranduil, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "Until you are old and grey?"

"I want to be prepared." Legolas smiled back at his father's teasing as they walked together to the stable.

Eärerion glowered from the stable door, mumbling something no one could quite catch.

Legolas ignored his brother, not even looking at Eärerion as he led his pony out of the barn.

Thranduil patted his son on the shoulder and Eladien kissed Legolas on the forehead. 

"Safe journey my son." She said.

Legolas mounted his pony and at last turned to his brother, "See you later _little_ brother."

Eärerion started forward as if to attack but Thranduil caught his son by the collar, laughing, "I know you hate to see your brother go Eärerion, but it is time for him to leave."

The look Eärerion gave his brother could have withered an oak but it only served to lighten Legolas' heart.

"I love you Mother and Father. I'll be back before you know it." He spurred his pony and galloped off into the wood.

"Should I send Githranduil to make sure he gets to Rivendell all right?" Thranduil asked his wife.

"Legolas is quite capable with his bow," she leaned against Thranduil's shoulder and smiled at her younger son, "I think he will be just fine on his own."

Thranduil smiled indulgently as Eärerion stalked away, "I think I'll send Githranduil ahead to let Elrond know that our son is on his way."

"I'm sure Githranduil will prefer to take the southern pass to Rivendell." Eladien suggested.

"I'm sure he will."


	2. The Ride

NOTES: In human years, Legolas is about ten and his brother would be eight. 

I'm a city girl, I know next to nothing about horses so if I say he can ride to Rivendell in four days it's just my vivid imagination!

Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I'm making this up with my 5 year old niece and I'm not too sure y'all would find Legolas' conversation with rabbits on the merits of McDonald's french fries versus Wendy's fries quite as amusing as she does!

***

Legolas twisted around in his saddle checking to see if his parents had sent someone to follow him. Satisfied that no one was behind him, he kicked the pony into a gallop. The trees flew past, the wind sang through his hair and he was excited to finally be on his way. Laughing Legolas slipped his feet free of the stirrups and stood up on the haunches of the still galloping horse. The pony was used to his antics and never faltered in its stride. The young Elf crouched low, somersaulted off the pony and landed on his feet behind the animal. The pony stopped, turned around and came back to nudge Legolas, plainly confused by this new and unexpected turn of events. 

"I'm alone." Legolas said. Never before had his father allowed him to go anywhere without one of the older Elves to watch over him. Even when he and his brother were playing in the forest there were always Elves nearby. 

"Do you realize what this means?" He asked the horse. "I can ride as fast as I want to and no one is going to scold me!" He leapt up on the pony and kicked it into a gallop again. 

The little horse seemed to be as excited as the Elf, it wound through the trees, leaping over streams and crashing through bushes. Legolas tried to slow the pony but it had taken the bit firmly in its teeth and was not about to slow down. 

"Hey, watch it!" He cried, throwing up his arms to protect his face from the low hanging limbs. About that time the pony pushed off to leap over a creek and Legolas fell into the shallow water with a startled cry. Sitting in the water with his cloak over his head the elf heard the pony pounding back toward him. "That was not funny." He grumbled as the pony splashed around him. The horse pulled his cloak off and began to nibble on a soggy corner of it. 

"Stop that!" He said, pulling the cloth from the animal's teeth. The cloth gave with a ripping sound, leaving a shred dangling from the horse's mouth.

"I'm supposed to learn a lesson from this somehow I guess." Legolas tried to wring the water out of the remainder of the cloak. 

The pony snorted, dropping the cloth and began to drink. After a few minutes Legolas picked up the reins and led the pony back to the path. 

"Let's take it easy now okay?" The horse whickered softly, nudging him. Legolas mounted and turned to the pony back toward the mountains. "We can make it to the pass by nightfall and camp there."

Legolas allowed the pony to break into a trot and the rest of the trip went much more smoothly. The sun was just setting as they reached the foot of the Mirkwood Mountains. Legolas unsaddled the pony and rubbed it down with handfuls of knotted grass. He opened one of the packs and took out some carrots, which he gave to the pony. 

"Don't you go wandering off." He warned the horse, "I'm going to get some firewood." Soon the elf had a small fire burning. He ate the bread and roasted chicken his mother had packed and shared the dried fruit his father had slipped into the packs with the drowsy pony. The forest seemed bigger, louder and a little bit frightening to the elf. 

"You know," he said patting the horse, "it's not the same being out here alone."

The pony snorted, butting its head against him.

"Yes, I guess I should get some sleep." Legolas lay down, pillowing his head on the saddle and with his eyes wide open began to dream.

He was awakened in the early morning by the pony nuzzling him. 

"G'way." Legolas mumbled, burrowing deeper into his warm blanket.

Slobbery horse lips kissed across his face, teeth latched onto his hair and the elf flailed at the insistent pony.

"Stupid horse!" The pony snagged the blanket and stripped it away. Legolas jumped up and chased the pony around the clearing for several minutes before he was able to retrieve the blanket. 

He glared at the pony, "See if you get any carrots for breakfast."

The pony lowered its head and whinnied.

"Just hungry, are you?" Legolas asked, feeling guilty. "All right, I'll feed you in a minute okay. Just let me get everything put away."

Legolas buried the ashes of his fire and packed his blanket. He gave the pony several carrots while he saddled the animal. His own breakfast, hard boiled eggs, he munched on after they got moving. The morning sun was getting warm; Legolas turned his back to it looking toward the Misty Mountains in the distance. By this evening he should be to the Old Forest Road and in three perhaps four more days arrive in Rivendell. The pony climbed steadily up the mountain pass and Legolas found the rocking motion making him groggy. He pulled the pony to a halt and dismounted. "I'm not sleeping through this." He said shaking his head. The pass began steeper as they climbed higher and the air cooler. Legolas was more alert walking but he began to rely more on the pony to pull him as he began to tire, unused to the exertion of traveling in higher elevation. High above them he heard a bird scream but he was too tired to look up to see what all the commotion was about. A shadow passed over and Legolas felt a heavy blow and the rush of the wind as he was lifted from the ground. The pony whinnied in pain and fright and the air Legolas drew into his lungs was hot and thick with the smell of sulpher. The sound of tearing cloth was the last thing he heard as he plummeted toward the ground.


	3. The Rescue

Sorry 'bout not updating for so long! Real life has been rather unkind of late although I now have a better idea of how difficult it is to be a single parent. My nieces have been staying with me while my sister has been in the hospital recovering from a very bad car wreck and I got a promotion at work but it's been more work and still I'm waiting on the promotion in pay.... *grumble, grumble*

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I'm confident that with all the new wonderful LOTR stories I've been reading here my muses will wake up and a longer chapter will follow soon.

Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement Queen of Gondor, Artemisa, Sabe, Mornaj, Arabella Thorne, Koko Kung, and last but not least, Key!

The ground seemed to rush up at him, a bright whiteness broken by the jutting brown of spiny rocks.

'This is going to hurt.' he thought. A scream ripped from his throat as pain blossomed in his side and his decent to the ground slowed. Still the force of his landing knocked the breath out of him and for a frightning moment he could not draw air into his lungs.

"Elf?" A voice asked, "Elf do you still live?"

Legolas opened his eyes and nearly fainted. A dragon stared back at him; its muti-faceted eyes a whirl of colors.

"What .... how... who..." the Legolas stuttered.

"Dragon. With difficulty. Jaz." The toothy smile didn't reassure the Elf. "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you."

Legolas tried to sit up but the dragon pushed him back with a curled paw. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I didn't have much time to catch you." The dragon spread his claws then and Legolas saw blood on the talons.

"Why?"

"Here isn't the place for explanations." The dragon's warm breath gusted across Legolas' face and the Elf shrank back. "Don't fear me, little one."

Legolas blinked rapidly wondering if there was something wrong with his vision. The dragon shimmered and in its place stood a dark haired man.

"Is this better?" The man asked. "We'd better go before Tlas finishes with your horse." He quickly scooped the young prince up and carried him effortlessly through the knee-deep snow.

"What are you? And who?" Legolas asked.

"A dragon of course." The man smiled at him, "I am called Jaz."

"But you are a man."

"All the young of my kind can shape shift," He continued to tramp through the snow; "the elders have forgotten the craft." 

"Who is Tlas?"

Jaz shifted his hold on Legolas and the Elf winced. Jaz noticed and apologized, "You are full of questions, 'tis a lucky thing we are close to home."

"Who is Tlas?" Legolas persisted.

Jaz's pace quickened, "Not so loud Elf." He swept the dark hair out of his eyes and looked up, "I'll explain when we reach the cave."

Legolas startled, "Cave?"

Jaz snorted, "Think you I live in a dark, cold cave Elfling?"

"I don't like caves." Legolas said softly.

Noting the wide, frightened eyes of the Elf, Jaz kissed the blond hair, "You are weary and injured and probably cold." He wrapped his arms tighter about Legolas, "No so long now. There are the cliffs."

Legolas raised his head to see the evergreen covered cliff. At this moment it looked more beautiful to him that the forests of home.


	4. An Interesting Scar

The chapter you've all been waiting for!

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm working sixty ( yes, that's five 12 hour days) on six hours of sleep a night) and I'm not too coherent so .... :snore:

jo: Really? Kewl!

Terminus Est: :blush: Thanks!

Mendy: Here it is, 'cause you asked so nice! :P

Artemisa: I'm happy you're happy! And there it is!

Susan : Thank you!!!!

********

Jaz stood before the stone for a moment, "Can you stand a moment child?" 

"My name is Legolas, not child." the Elf replied tiredly.

"I beg your pardon Legolas, all the humans are but children to me." He put the Elf down and pushed a boulder aside. "Wait and I will light the way." As he stepped inside Legolas again witnessed the flowing transformation, this time from man to dragon. Light blossomed and Legolas limped forward.

"Let me help you." Jaz offered, altering his form yet again. He lifted the Elf up and carried him into the large cavern.

Legolas was pleased to discover that the cave was warm and dry and furnished with chairs, a table and a large bed.

"My father tells me I am overly fond of human form and the comforts that accompany it." Jaz said, an embarrassed smile tuning up the corners of his lips. He gently lowered the Elf onto the bed.

Legolas sank gratefully back against the soft thick pillows with a sigh.

"Pull off your wet clothes and get under the covers while I heat up some water." Jaz held up a teakettle, "I hope you like tea."

"Yes. Thank you." Legolas did as he was bid, pulling the blanket up to his chin and shivering.

Jaz poked at the burning wood, building up the flame and swung the kettle over the fire. He bustled around setting out cups and crushing fragrant herbs in a bowl. Removing some of the herbs he bound them in a cloth and dropped it into the teapot. When the water was hot Jaz poured it into the bowl and the pot and covered both with lids. He put everything on a tray and brought it over to the bed. Hooking a chair with his foot, Jaz dragged it over and set the tray on it, then sat on the edge of the bed beside Legolas.

Legolas watched as his host added a dollop of honey to a cup and poured the golden tea in with it. "It makes it go down better." Jaz explained, handing the cup to Legolas. "Medicine seldom tastes good."

Legolas accepted the cup and held it under his nose. "Smells good." He took a small sip; "It's not so bad."

Jaz laughed at the expression on the Elf's face, "A bit of a bitter aftertaste though."

When the Elf had finished the cup of tea Jaz uncovered the bowl and the escaping steam filled the room with a scent that reminded Legolas of a summer field. For several moments they both sat and enjoyed the refreshing smell.

"Turn over on your side and I will dress your wounds." said Jaz.

Legolas rolled over onto his left side, turning his back on the man. Jaz pulled the blankets down and looked sadly at the bloody gashes. "I'm terribly sorry, I never meant to harm you."

Legolas hissed softly as Jaz cleaned the wounds with a cloth dipped in the warm sweet-smelling water.

The Elf yelped as Jaz rubbed at a particularly tender spot on his right buttock.

"Sorry little, uh Legolas. I'm afraid that one will leave you with an interesting scar."

:blinks innocently: 

WHAT?! Did you really think I'd mar that beautiful face?

I never said what cheek it was on :P

TBC

Oh and here's some shameless self-promotion:

Wanna see some illustrations from this story?

click here for Little Legolas:

http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/c/r/critterqt/legolas.jpg.html

click here for Jaz in human form:

http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/c/r/critterqt/jaz.jpg.html


	5. Questions and answers

Phoenix Ice: :blushing, fans self: Whoo, it's getting hot in here! How do _I_ know about that scar? Well, that's another interesting story I'll have to share with you some time soon.

Artemisa: Thanks! I was hoping for just that reaction!

Susan: Thank you! I hope you'll find the rest to your liking.

Notes: I don't know much about how Elves and Dragons mark time, so I'm making that part up. 

*****

"You never told me who Tlas is." Legolas said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Jaz finished cleaning the wounds and covered them with soft bandages. "Tlas is the eldest dragon of our tribe. It is my responsibility to watch over him and to help him hunt. His eyesight is rather poor and he probably mistook you and your horse for an elk. We don't care much for the taste of people."

The elf rolled over onto his back, wincing. "Why did you catch me?"

"All intelligent creatures are a gift it's shameful to waste." Jaz ducked his head. "And I don't get to see many people anymore," he said sadly. "I was hoping we could talk." 

As Jaz turned away Legolas caught the man's arm. "I'd like to talk."

Jaz looked up and smiled, "You would?"

"I've never met a dragon before, I've only heard stories about them and never that they can look like men."

"Well then we have much to discuss;" Jaz sounded excited as he cleared away the dishes. "I've never see an Elf before and heard only a few tales of them."

"How old are you?" Legolas asked.

Jaz cocked his head, thinking, "Hmmm. I'm not really sure but I know I was hatched shortly after the seventh season of the dark sun."

"So was I!"

Jaz laughed and Legolas blushed.

"Born I mean." Legolas said.

"Then we are closer in age than imagined." Jaz reached out and fluffed the pillows and tucked the blanket around the small Elf. He scooted down to the end of the bed, leaning against the footboard and watching Legolas. "What else would you know about me?"

"Have you always lived here?" Legolas asked, settling more comfortably against the pillows. 

"Only the last few hundred years, before that I lived with my mother and brothers and sisters far east of here."

"Why haven't I heard about you and Tlas before? My people travel this pass often."

"While I like to talk to people, Tlas would rather not be seen by them. He is getting close to the end time of our kind," Jaz frowned, " it makes him careless and nothing I do or say changes that." 

"He's dying?"

"Yes." 

"Where will you go" Legolas' voice cracked. "after he's gone?" 

Jaz swallowed hard and when he looked at Legolas his eyes were shining with tears, "I don't know. I've been here so long.... I like it here but without Tlas it will be ...."

"Lonely?" Legolas finished for him.

"Yes. Lonely." Jaz rubbed his hands across his eyes. "Lonely and purposeless."

"Can't you go home?"

"No. There is no place for me there anymore, Mother is raising new children and males are not allowed around the dragonets."

Legolas patted Jaz's leg; "You could come home with me."

"Somehow I don't think that a shape-shifting dragon would fit in very well with your family."

"You could visit for a while and travel, you said you like people, there are lots of different kinds of people, my father says so." Legolas said breathlessly. "He tells my brother and I stories of strange folk every night before we go to bed. And if you come as a man they will never have to know that you are really a dragon. My father and mother have humans as guests sometimes, I've seen them."

"Perhaps." Jaz said thoughtfully. "Perhaps when my duty to Tlas has passed I will come to your home to visit for a while."

Legolas yawned; "You could bite my brother when he's mean to me."

Jaz laughed, "I'm sure he'd taste terrible. Why is he mean to you?"

"He thinks I'm a coward." Legolas answered sleepily.

"Why does your own brother think you are a coward?"

"I'm afraid to swim at the falls. Last spring he dared me to jump off the cliff and I did." Legolas' voice trailed off as he drifted off to sleep.

"Legolas?" Jaz sat up, "If you did that why does he think you're a coward?"

"When I hit the water a rock trapped my foot," Legolas mumbled, "I almost drowned."

"So you're afraid to swim there anymore?"

"Don' wanna die like that, 's scary." he mumbled, drifting off again.

Jaz smiled and slid off the bed, taking care not to disturb the young elf. "Look at that." Jaz watched Legolas curiously, "He sleeps with his eyes open. Now that's a trick I'd like to learn to do."

^*^

What do you think? Is it just me or does this chapter seem a little disjointed? Perhaps I'm just too tired for it to make much sense to me. It is after all, 1:05 a.m. on a Sunday....


	6. In the morning

Temporary custody is lasting a very long, long time and I am learning parenting skills the hard way. Strange isn't it, how it looks so easy until you have to do it yourself.

Real Life sucks and it leaves some mean hickies ....

Terminus Est: YOU are MY favorite! Thanks!

Darth Yak: Thanks! RL intrudes more than I care for and it's leaving less and less time to write.

Artemisa: Thank you, encouragement is ALWAYS appreciated.

Twilight-Zone: Someday I hope to tell the tale of how I first saw his .... 

Susan: Sorry it took so long!

Ciara: I'm glad it made you laugh, sorry if it hurt!

*^*^*^*^*

Legolas woke the next morning to the delightful scent of frying bacon. Jaz had been busy while the Elf slept. Folded neatly on the chair next to the bed on top of his leather pack were a pair of soft brown leggings, a silver tunic and a dark green cloak. His boots had been meticulously cleaned and left by the chair. Legolas put on the clothes, finding them a perfect fit except for the cloak, which was a little long. He rolled it up and tucked it into his battered pack. Legolas stretched, easing out the lingering stiffness of the previous day's injuries.

"Ready for some breakfast?" Jaz asked.

"Yes." Legolas joined Jaz at the table. "Thank you for the clothes."

"I ruined your others," Jaz looked embarrassed. "I felt I should replace them." 

Legolas rubbed his palm across the sleeve of the tunic, "It's beautiful."

"I hoped you would like it." Jaz smiled, "It was given to me when I was younger and was my favorite." He passed Legolas a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs and fruit. "I can't seem to get the toast quite right; it's always burnt." he apologized.

Legolas laughed, "Burnt toast!"

"I can cook anything else but that."

"Toast is the only thing I am good at making." Legolas got up and quickly toasted four pieces of bread. He put butter and honey on them and passed two to Jaz.

"Delicious." said Jaz, munching on a slice of toast. Jaz's voice was serious now, "I've spoken with Tlas, I told him I would be going out for a while."

"Where?"

"I want to take you home."

"But what about your responsibilities here?" Legolas asked.

"Tlas is very tired, he will sleep most of the day in the sun." Jaz explained.

Legolas tried to smile, "I wish I could stay longer."

"So do I," said Jaz, "But it is not safe for you here and I'm sure that your family will be looking for you."

"What do you mean I'm not safe here?"

"Tlas does not like people." Jaz said, "I'm afraid he might try to hurt you if he found you here." Jaz finished his breakfast and got up, "If others come to find you it will only make things worse."

Legolas picked at his food; "We could still visit each other sometimes couldn't we?"

Jaz laughed, "That I would like very much. Come then, let's get started. I want to show you something before I take you home."

The Elf quickly ate and helped Jaz clear away the dishes. "What are you going to show me?" he asked excitedly.

"Now that would spoil the surprise if I told you." Jaz banked the fire while Legolas retrieved his pack. Once outside Jaz again blocked off the entrance with a large boulder, Legolas was surprised at the man-dragon's strength.

"Ready to ride?" Jaz asked. "It'll be more comfortable for both of us than carrying you in my claws." Jaz transformed to his dragon self. "Climb up and sit with your feet between my shoulders and my wings." His voice was deeper but no less kind.

Legolas did as Jaz asked, aided by a boost from one of the dragon's muscular arms. He settled comfortably on the warm, smooth scales.

"Don't grab my neck, just grip with your knees." Jaz instructed. "I won't let you fall." 

Legolas laughed delightedly as Jaz leaped into the sky, his wings brushing lightly against the Elf's back. The ground fell rapidly away as they soared upward.

"I can see forever!" yelled Legolas.

"Can you see your house?" Jaz teased.

"If we go a little higher perhaps." the Elf laughed.

Jaz spiraled up then tucked his wings, eliciting a gasp from Legolas as they dove toward the mountain peaks. Jaz skillfully wove through the scrubby trees and landed gently on a wide ledge overlooking a deep lake in the crater of the mountain. The water was exceptionally clear, a beautiful shade of emerald green. Legolas slid to the ground.

"My favorite place to swim." Jaz confessed. "The water is incredibly warm." He sighed.

Legolas looked doubtfully down at the water that seemed very far away. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"You trust me don't you?" Jaz replied. 

"Yes." Legolas said without hesitating.

"I am going to help you overcome your fear and," Jaz smiled a toothy dragon grin, "show you how to get back at your brother."

*^*^*^*^*

Legolas looked more cheerful than he had since they had landed, "Really? How?"

"Watch me," Jaz said, "tuck your legs up and cross your arms over them when you jump in." He transformed into his human form, clad only in shorts. "You won't get caught on anything and it makes a huge splash!" He jumped off the ledge and Legolas watched as Jaz hit the water. He quickly surfaced and called to Legolas "Now you!"

Legolas hesitated and Jaz called again, "You can do it!"

The Elf pulled off his tunic and boots and stood staring over the edge a moment before jumping over the edge, copying Jaz's method and he emerged sputtering from the warm water.

"I knew you could do!" Jaz congratulated the Elf. He climbed out and transformed to dragon, "Now watch this!" He flew back up to the cliff and still in dragon form, dove into the water. Jaz in human form shot up from where the dragon had landed.

"That always scares the humans!" Jaz laughed. "Come on let's go again!" He dragged the speechless Elf out of the water and flew back up to the ledge.

"Together this time." Jaz grinned and took Legolas' hand. 

Before he could protest, the Elf was dragged over the edge and they hit the water sending waves crashing far up onto the shore.

"See," Jaz said, "if you tuck you can spring out of the water **and **make a huge splash!"

The man-dragon continued to pull the Elf out of the water, fly them up and hurl them back in again so many times that Legolas lost count. At last the dragon finally seemed to tire and they collapsed onto the gravel shore.

"Not afraid anymore, are you?" Jaz asked breathlessly.

Legolas rolled over onto his back, "No." He laughed, "and I think I like it."

"Just imagine the look on your brother's face when you jump in and half drown him." Jaz laughed.

^*^*^*^

"Come on Jaz, if you can do a Human you can do an Elf." Legolas cajoled.

"You have no idea how long it took me to do a Human." Jaz complained, "skin is so....

so.... blech!" He shifted into a scaly skinned human with wings, "and the arms and legs are just wrong! Walking took me forever. I don't know how you can walk on two scrawny legs without a tail to balance you."

"Stop it, you're scaring the squirrels." Legolas teased.

Jaz looked around and they laughed. He shifted to human and stared intently at the Elf.

Legolas made a face; "Do you have to do that?"

"Being is more than just looking like." Jaz explained, his ears became more pointed and his hair longer. "How about this?"

"You look like my Uncle Féril."

"Is that good?" asked Jaz.

"Not unless you want to scare children." Legolas tugged on Jaz's ears 

"It's not clay," Jaz winced, "you can't mold me like a teapot."

"Sorry," Legolas let go, "make your ears a little taller and not quite so pointed." It made his stomach lurch to watch the way Jaz's skin moved over the shifting bones, "Almost there."

"How about now?"

"Your eyes are too small."

"Particular aren't you?" Jaz grumbled.

"And too close together, it makes you look untrustworthy." Legolas stepped back as the man-dragon made the adjustments, "Oh now that that's just creepy!" He exclaimed.

Jaz snorted, "There's a kid in Woodam that has eyes like this and all the females there seem to love him."

"Well I hope I never meet him," the Elf shuddered dramatically, "eyes that big are just not normal." 

"How about the hair?" Jaz asked, shaking his head, "Too short? Too long?" 

"It's great."

"Wrong color?" Jaz ran his fingers through his black hair, "Should I be blond like you?"

"No, blond Elves are uncommon in Mirkwood, " Legolas shook his head; "you stand out enough with those eyes."

"Walk." Jaz said.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Walk so I can see how you do it."

Legolas laughed but he walked around the clearing while Jaz watched him.

Jaz tried to copy the Elf's bearing and Legolas found it so comical that he collapsed on the ground laughing so hard he could scarcely breathe.

"You're not helping." Jaz said, trying to contain a grin.

"I can't help it," the Elf replied, "you look like a bear!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Not!" Jaz laughed. "Do it again."

Legolas got to his feet and walked slowly around as Jaz studied him. After several minutes Jaz attempted to walk like the Elf, stumbling around and nearly falling.

Legolas shook his head, hiding a grin. "Like this." He walked slower, exaggerating his steps. "Put your weight down on the front of your foot, not on your toes or your heel."

Jaz paced behind the Elf, "This is harder than walking like a Human."

"Of course it is, Humans just lumber about," Legolas circled back, "Elves take more notice of where they are."

I hope to write more soon, I have an ending but it's hard to fill in the middle part and PRNS is invading my dreams and breeding rabid plot bunnies!


End file.
